SEVen: Sacred Earthly Vengeance
by Kaizel
Summary: Set during the Apocalypse, the armies of Heaven and Hell gather to clash with each other, sword and shield in hand. What will reign supreme? The light? Or the dark?
1. Prologue

_Note: This fic will rougly be based on the events in the Book of Revelations. All info shown in this fic may or may not be accurate, since my only source is a public encyclopedia, i.e. Wikipedia._

_Anyway, sit back, relax, and hopefully enjoy!_

**Prologue..**

Prontera...capital city of Rune-Midgard. For a city with so many people, it's awfully quiet at night. Death literally watches over your every move.

Unlike the other cities of Rune-Midgard, Prontera has no nightlife whatsoever. Not a single bar can be found across the whole city. By the time the moon sets foot in the night sky, the once busy and lively city of Prontera turns into a ghost town; not a single soul alive would dare walk these streets at these hours...

...except for me. No foolish gangster would even dare stare me in the eye.

"..and if they do, I'll be sure to make short work out of them." I whispered to myself, feeling for my two guns with both hands.

It was raining as hard as ever, and I could feel the rain's weight on my shoulders as it weighed down my black trench coat. Seeing an alleyway nearby, I decided to walk down its streets, as the rooftops and the walls would lessen the amount of rainfall.

"It's dark..." I once more whispered to myself. All around me, I could hear the splashing of water, but something seemed different. As if it weren't raindrops splashing on the puddles, but rather...feet.

Taking a cigarette from a pack in my pocket, I lit it with my lighter, and saw them; gangsters...the foolish low lives. One of them dared to stare me in the eye, and was right in front of me when I lit my cigarette – did he not know he was staring death in the eye?

The short time I saw them when I lit my cigarette was all I needed to know where they were. In the instant it grew dark once more, I felt them closing in on me, planning on stealing my things...No way!

I instantly took my two guns and pointed both at one of them.

"You gonna mess with me, punk?" I boastfully said.

"You don't have the guts to shoot—"

But I did. A flash of light briefly showed me his bloody face, a deep hole was made on his forehead where the bullet had gone through.

"One." I said, indicating that was only the first.

Behind me, I heard the revving of engines, and the drawing of swords. Without a second thought, I turned around and shot the man on his motorbike, the quick flash revealing his bloody head falling down to the ground.

The motorbike, however, still running at top speed towards me. A burst of light emanated from behind me, as pain began surging down my left arm to my hand, blood dripping down to my gun.

"Shit!" I bellowed. I now know what pain felt like, and it wasn't good.

With my left arm swinging from side to side, I jumped onto the motorbike as it sped past me, shooting the man who shot me as I passed him. Behind me, more engines started revving; they were not happy about what I had just done. No problem.

I turned around and pointed my gun at them and shot. Nothing changed. I could still hear the engines running at top speed toward me. Suddenly, a bright light blinded me, as pain sunk deep into my right hand, forcing me to drop my gun. What has happened to the skill I spent years perfecting? Was this the end?

With both arms being crushed by pain, I struggled with one hand to steer the motorbike, while the other tried to shoot down those who were chasing me. Blood-soaked gun in hand, I shot. Twice. Thrice. Things were not looking so good for me.

Only one thing left to do.

Throwing away my blood-soaked gun, I took my knife and cut my right arm deeper as it held onto the handlebars, letting the blood soak down into my whole hand. A weak, luminescent light began to engulf my hand, and chains wrapped around each of my fingers, with knives at the end of the chains, acting as a large claw, whose fingers I could throw, and use as a chain to throw my enemies in the air.

With my left hand gripping the handlebar firmly, I launched the five knives from my fingers towards the gangsters. Though I could not see what was happening, I could hear and feel the knives seer into their flesh. I pulled back my right arm with such force that I threw them off their motorbikes; something I never would have thought I'd be able to do in this state. With a simple tug, the knives retracted, and the chains coiled once more around my fingers.

As I looked in front of me, however, I didn't notice the ramp until it was too late, and I found myself flying through the air with the motorbike. Next thing I knew, I was lying on the ground, blood-soaked, and the claw had disappeared. My magic was weakening. I had lost both my guns, and in this state, I could not tell how long I would last.

But that was not important at the moment. The will of God is absolute. My brethren are waiting for me, having been asleep since the creation of the universe...


	2. Chapter 1: Confusion

**Chapter 1...Confusion**

"...and may the blessing of the Father," I preached to those attending mass, while making the sign of the cross, "the Son, and the Holy Spirit come upon you. The mass has ended; go in peace to serve the Lord."

And with that, the mass was officially over, and the people went back home on this pleasant Sunday morning.

The four acolytes who had assisted me in the mass started cleaning up the Church; fixing the carpet, cleaning the altar, returning all the sacred artifacts. They were all working hard in the service of the Lord, no older than 14. But in 4 years time, they would graduate and become priests.

I remember, 8 years ago, when I was still an acolyte; I was the most hard-headed acolyte among Father Jerahmeel's acolytes. I would always complain why I had to clean up the whole church. Then, one day, Father Jerahmeel spoke to me and told me that Jesus died on the cross for me, and I couldn't even clean his house for him. This struck me hard in the heart, and I began to reflect. Now, 5 years has passed and I regret what I did 8 years ago. If only other people's eyes were opened like mine.

I bade the acolytes goodbye as I strode out the church through its large, oak doors, the colorful shadow of the many mosaics shining on my face. A bright, shining sun greeted me as I stepped out the door. Prontera was as busy as ever; Sunday was a day of joy and relaxation. Most people took the day of from their work to be with their family, and would go around together, spending the whole day.

A newspaper vendor passed by me, and I saw a very disturbing headline: "Is the Apocalypse upon us?" A picture of a man crucified to a wall came with it.

Disturbed by this image, I called out to the vendor saying, "How much is one?"

"50z, but for you, Father, only 30z." He replied. I could see in his eyes that he was a very kind man, and was just as disturbed as I was at today's paper.

I took out some coins from my pocket and gave them to him, saying, "Here, take 50z."

Immediately, I opened the paper and started reading. The article was very disturbing, as it described a small alleyway tainted by blood, with crucified people lining its walls. The sun, with its bright rays of light began to glare, and I couldn't read the paper. I held my hand above my eyes for a better vision; all the light was blinding me.

By the center fountain, there was a small coffee shop, with a few tables and chairs. I quickly took one and sat down. The sudden change in brightness gave me a temporary blindness, but that didn't last long.

A young lady with a pen and a piece of paper walked up to me. I assumed she was an employee of the shop. With pen and paper in hand, she asked, "Will you be having anything?"

"Surprise me."

The girl nodded and walked back to the counter, clipping the piece of paper to the board.

I, on the other hand, started reading once more the paper.

What a horrible way to die. I once more looked at the picture that came with it. The images were very, very bloody and graphic; they were crucified using what seemed to be bullets, as the writer had described. Some of their necks were almost decapitated, their heads literally hanging by a thread. Others had strange holes all over their body, as if something went through one side and came out the other.

The girl came back with a glass in hand and placed it on my table, saying, "Perfect for days like today!" I took it that she was referring to the hot weather.

"Thank you." I said, and opened the newspaper once more.

She noticed the headline, and began to say, "Disturbing isn't it?"

"Yeah." I said, agreeing with her.

"Did you know? That happened quite near here."

"Where?"

"From the fountain, go west, and into one of the alleyways. The press is all over the place."

Hearing this, I stood up and took my drink, saying, "I'll check it out."

"Oh my God, you're a priest." She said, as if not noticing my robes, "Do you...do you think that the Apocalypse really is upon us?"

"Only one way to find out." I said as I finished my drink, and put the glass back on the table.

I took out my blue sunglasses and wore them as I walked out of the shop.

"By the way, that was really good." I said, commenting on the drink.

From the fountain...go west. Her words were clearly imprinted in my mind as I followed it word for word. Soon, I found a large crowd by the entrance of an alleyway, chaos in the air.

"Excuse me, excuse me. Coming through." I said as I put up my sunglasses and put them on my hair. It was so dark in here.

The people immediately stopped talking when I reached the front. They seemed to stare at me in fear and awe.

"What? Never seen a priest before?"

"Father, are we all going to die?" One of the people asked.

I walked over to one of the bodies and felt its wounds. A strange feeling overcame me as I did; it was a mixture of fear, uncertainty, and confusion.

Then it hit me. Why hadn't I noticed it before? They were all crucified up-side down. The inverted cross. Satan.

"Oh my God!" I exclaimed, sending fear into the hearts of the people there.

"What is it?" One of them asked.

"The inverted cross. Sa—" I stopped unexpectedly as I felt pain in my stomach, as if someone had punched me. Hard. In my ears, I could hear voices whispering my name over and over, "Caiaphas..."

My head started to hurt. I could feel a large amount of negative energy in the area. I knew the people were in the same danger as I was, and I had to warn them. But I could not cause panic across the city. Chaos would ensue.

"Get out of here! NOW! It is not safe!" I exclaimed, with a tone of distress in my voice. Immediately, they went out of the scene, taking their cameras and everything with them, as if running for their lives.

One of them was still packing his camera. I approached him, and told him, "Tell someone to bar up this place. Let no one enter it."

He nodded, and ran off with the rest of them. I turned around and faced the alleyway.

"Jesus Nasarenum Rex Aeternum." I uttered. Immediately, I felt the negative energy in the area disappear. The weak ones had run, but that was not enough. I knew there was more to this than meets the eye.


End file.
